My Boys
by TheNightimeSky
Summary: It's Father's Day with Harry. Sure to be fun, eh? Well, not EVERYONE'S happy. . . Can you guess who?


**A/N: Everyone had a good Father's Day I hope?**

**Disclaimer-Let's think. Am I Rowling? Hm...no adoring fans. No feeling of accomplishment. Oh, and no millions.**

**Yeah, I'm not Rowling...**

It was a nice June morning. The sun was peeking over the horizon, and the air was pleasantly warm. For a moment, everything was calm.

For a _moment.._

"JAMES! GIVE IT BACK!" A voice screamed. There was a loud _Thump! _followed by a loud yell.

He knew it was a _little _too good to last. After all, this was HIS family. Harry rubbed his eyes wearily, with a slight smile on his face. No matter how much his boys fought, it gave him comfort knowing they always came to him for guidance.

And sure enough, no sooner as he got up, there were several loud footsteps pounding up the stairs.

"Daddy!" A little boy cried out delightedly, as he ran up to his father. The little boy had messy black hair, and was a little less than half of Harry's height.

He was biting back a smile, and holding something behind his back. "Happy Daddy's Day, Daddy!"

"_How could I have forgotten?" _Harry chuckled to himself. He got up, and walked towards his son. "What've you got there, James?"

He smiled delightedly, and shook his head teasingly. "No."

Harry ran over to James, and started tickling him. "You _sure_?"

James started laughing, and finally held out the card.

Harry looked at James seriously, and took the card.

It was very well done (For a five year old). The people in the card actually resembled them. Harry was the tallest, with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Next to him was Ginny, her flaming red hair down her back. There was James and Albus who looked alike, except James had hazel eyes, while his brother had Harry's eyes. And of course, little Lily, who so resembled her grandmother.

However, next to Lily was a little boy, taller than James and Albus, with bright blue hair and twinkling brown eyes.

Teddy.

Harry grinned at the card, feeling proud that James had included Teddy in their 'family portrait'.

Inside of the card was:

Happy Father's Day, Harry! You deserve a day off, especially after all of the things you do for us.

-Teddy, James, Al, and Lily

Ginny helped James, Harry decided. One because James would've called Harry 'Daddy', and as far as Harry knew, James couldn't spell this well. Harry rolled his eyes, still smiling, and followed his eldest son out of the room.

He walked down the hall, and down the wide staircase. He saw Ginny there, laughing while piling food onto a plate in front of Albus.

"Remember to give him a _big _hug, alright? Knock him over when you see him!" Ginny laughed.

Harry walked into the kitchen, and the three of them piled (well, ok, Lily crawled) on top of Harry.

"Happy Daddy's Day!"

Harry laughed, and looked at the table. There sat Teddy, who was sipping orange juice, and looking a little sad.

"Hi Teddy," Harry acknowledged Teddy.

"Hi Harry," Teddy said with sorrow in his voice.

Harry got up, and sat next to Teddy. He looked pleased with this, and looked at the three children as if saying, 'See? He wants to sit next to _me_!'

"Happy Father's Day, Harry," Ginny said, giving him a hug, and taking her place next to him.

x-x-x-x-x

Ron and Hermione came over with little Rose, and Hugo. They watched as their children played on the swings in their backyard.

Ginny, Hermione and Ron seemed oblivious to this, but Harry noticed Teddy oddly out of place, all by himself. He sat on a swing while the others around him played happily.

"Be right back," Harry murmured. He walked over to Teddy, who looked up at Harry.

"It's OK Harry. I'm alright," Teddy said matter-of-fact, reading Harry's mind.

Harry sighed, and sat on the swing next to Teddy.

"Teddy?" Teddy grunted. "Are you sad because your dad isn't here?"

Teddy bit his lip, and thought. "No," he said finally. He got up and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x

During dinner, Harry got up to help Ginny prepare.

"Oh no, Harry. It's _your _day off, remember?" She said, taking a bowl of peas away from him.

He laughed. "It's ok, Gin. You guys have been amazing today. I don't think I've ever seen James and Al go a day without fighting before!" Ginny laughed. "And thanks for helping with the card by the way."

Ginny looked blank. "What card?"

Harry turned to her, surprised. "You know," he fished the card out of his pocket. "This one!"

Ginny looked over it curiously. "Oh my gosh. Is this the thing James and Teddy were fighting over today? Yes, it must be!"

Harry looked at Ginny amusedly. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny sighed. "Harry, Teddy came over here today with a _card. _While you were sleeping, Teddy lost it. He was frantic, and couldn't find it. We finally did, James had it." Ginny snorted. "Teddy looked at it, and just gave it back to James!"

Harry gaped at her. Teddy wrote this card! He got up, and went around the house looking for Teddy.

"Hey buddy," Harry said gently. He sat down next to Teddy when he found him in the living room.

"Hi."

Harry sighed. "I found out who wrote that card for me. Eventually."

Teddy pursed his lips. "I was telling the truth you know. I guess I miss my dad, but it's not a big deal, him not being here. Because," Teddy looked close to tears. "I knew you could be my kind of, replacement Dad. I'm never sad about my dad, because I have you, Harry." Teddy sniffled.

Harry felt his throat close in a little bit. He wrapped his arms around Teddy. "Teddy. I never knew you felt that way."

Teddy was crying now. "Well! I do! I didn't want James signing the card! It was supposed to be from me, not him! I was the one who wrote it for you!"

Teddy looked up, and wiped his eyes. "I miss it just being us, Harry. I don't like sharing you." He blushed.

Harry looked at the twelve year old. He always seemed a lot wiser than he was, but right now Teddy looked like a five year old.

"I'm sorry Teddy. But if you think of it this way, we're all your family. I mean, you have all of these different people that care about you Teddy."

Teddy nodded, looking thoughtful. "I guess..But why isn't Al or Lily as annoying as James? He drives me crazy!"

Harry laughed. "Well, I can assure you, once James grows out of it, you'll have a friend for life, Ted."

"Dad? Teddy? Where are you?" A little voice came out.

"Here James!" Harry yelled, his arm still around Teddy's shoulders.

"Teddy! Where were you?" James said sadly. "I was looking for you!"

"Y-you were?" Teddy chocked.

"Yep!" James smiled up at Teddy, taking his hand in his little one. "Play with me?"

Teddy took in a breath, and smiled at the little boy, his hair turning a bright orange color. James laughed in delight. "Come on James. Let's go."

Definitely not a bad Father's Day, he thought as he smiled at the two boys leaving the room.

His Boys.

* * *

**A/N: This Teddy is a bit different character than the Teddy in my other story. **

**A little tribute to Harry. It popped in my head. Happy Father's Day everyone!**


End file.
